Shadow Beasts (Volume)
Shadow Beasts (9月1日, Kugatsu Tsuitachi—lit. "September 1st") is the 9th volume of the Hunter × Hunter manga series. It was released by Shueisha on July 4th, 2000 in Japanese and was released by Viz Media on July 5th, 2006 in English. Chapters * 74. September 1st: Part 3 (9月1日(3), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (3)) * 75. September 1st: Part 4 (9月1日(4), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (4)) * 76. September 1st: Part 5 (9月1日(5), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (5)) * 77. September 1st: Part 6 (9月1日(6), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (6)) * 78. September 1st: Part 7 (9月1日(7), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (7)) * 79. September 2nd: Part 1 (9月2日(1), Kugatsu Futsuka (1)) * 80. September 2nd: Part 2 (9月2日(2), Kugatsu Futsuka (2)) * 81. September 2nd: Part 3 (9月2日(3), Kugatsu Futsuka (3)) * 82. September 2nd: Part 4 (9月2日(4), Kugatsu Futsuka (4)) * 83. September 2nd: Part 5 (9月2日(5), Kugatsu Futsuka (5)) Summary For his first assignment as a bodyguard, Kurapika is stationed outside the Underground Auction building. He becomes aware of the situation inside when security rushes into the Cemetery Building. They discover absolutely nothing—no guests, no bodyguards, no corpses, and no auction items. Noticing a hot air balloon escaping the building, hundreds of Mafia members follow it to a canyon outside the city where they confront seven Spiders. Uvogin alone greets the Mafia members and starts slaughtering them, their guns and even rocket launchers completely unable to injure him. Kurapika and the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards watch the carnage from afar, when four Shadow Beasts, elite Nen-using soldiers under the direct command of the Mafia's 10 Godfathers, arrive to deal with the Phantom Troupe. Once again, Uvogin fights alone, easily killing one with a tremendously powerful punch, but is then paralyzed from the neck down by poison. Even in this condition, he is able to use his teeth, his lungs, and his voice to kill the remaining three. At this moment, Kurapika takes advantage of Uvogin's paralysis, and captures him with the Chain Jail ability, quickly driving away from the canyon with the other bodyguards. The other Troupe members give chase, but are stopped by the arrival of the rest of the Shadow Beasts. Uvogin is brought back to a Nostrade base where he is questioned, while Kurapika temporarily leaves to meet and obtain information about the Troupe from Hisoka. During this time, the other Spiders kill the remaining Shadow Beasts, disguise themselves as Mafia members again, and rescues Uvogin, killing Dalzollene, the leader of the bodyguards, in the process. Uvogin then swears revenge on the "Chain Dude" that captured him. Meanwhile, Gon, Killua, and Leorio have been on the streets, using an arm-wrestling contest as a way of making money. They manage to attract the attention of a Mafia member with their strength, who invites them to a small underground gathering. There, the Mafia announces a two billion jenny award for the capture of any member of the Phantom Troupe. The three eagerly start gathering information on the whereabouts of the Spiders. As Gon, Killua, and Leorio search for information on foot and through the internet, Uvogin has already tracked Kurapika down. Kurapika is just as eager to finally fight against a Spider. They both agree to a showdown in a clearing outside the city. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 9